goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Online Multiplayer
Online Multiplayer As well as local Multiplayer, Goldeneye 007 (Wii) features an online multiplayer for up to eight players using the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection. The Online Multiplayer includes Weapon loadouts, Gadgets (perks), XP, Achievements, Accolades, Different Game modes, Ranks and the Wii friend code system. As you gain XP and Rank up, you unlock more Weapons, Gadgets, Attachments and Explosives. To help you, there are weapons achievements that reward you with XP once you complete them. Each weapon has seven achievements which Increase in difficult and XP reward as you progress and complete them. There are also achievements that require specails tasks to be performed. There are four armys that are used in Online Multiplayer: MI6, Russian Army, Zurkovsky and Janus group Game modes Online Multiplayer has various modes from team based to "every player for themself", there are a number of modes you can play in: Conflict '''(you fight everyone in the map, first player to 40 points wins) '''Team Conflict (Fight as a team, first Team to 40 points wins) Goldeneye (Capture Goldeneye consoles while fighting the enemy team, first team to capute all consoles wins) Black Box (One team must download the information from the black box before the other team must destroy it) Golden Gun (Same as 'Conflict', but one player has the golden gun) Heroes (Same as 'Team Conflict' but one player on each team is a "hero" with increaed health and different weapons) You view a synopsis of the online game modes with video snippets for each: http://wii.ign.com/articles/113/1130863p1.html. Maps Online Multiplayer has the same maps in Local split-screen Multiplayer. They are: Nightclub, Memorail, Archives, Station, Sewer, Jungle, Facility, Docks, Industrial and Outpost. Since there's one in-game "accolade" that requires you to play every mode on every map this printable grid (http://www.yeahdogg.com/words/columns/mrc-20110113-print-grid.html) will help you keep track. Loadouts''' ''' As default you get five weapon loadouts which are unchangable, these are "Assualt", "Close combat", "Sniper", "SMG" and "Shotgun". You also get five customizable loadouts, which can be change only from Multiplayer main menu. In a loadout you can select: *Primary weapon *Secondary weapon *Gadget 1 *Gadget 2 *Gadget 3 *Primary Attachment A list of the weapons and gadgets that you unlock while playing Goldeneye (2010) for the Wii from Nintendo can be found here: http://www.yeahdogg.com/words/columns/mrc-20110113.html.. (This list applies to ONLINE ONLY.) The list is color-coded with RED for weapons and GREEN for gadgets. XP Bonuses While playing in a match you can recieve addition XP for specail kills suchs as headshots, melee kills, explosive kills, killstreak or killing an enemy before they get a kill streak. *3 elimination streak = 5 extra EXP *Eliminate someone else after they have 2, but before 3 eliminations (Blocked) = 5 extra EXP *5 elimination streak = 10 extra EXP *Eliminate someone else after they have 4, but before 5 eliminations (Blocked) = 5 extra EXP *10 elimination streak = 15 extra EXP *Eliminate someone else after they have 9, but before 10 eliminations (Blocked) = 5 extra EXP *Melee elimination = 10 EXP *Explosive elimination = 10 EXP *Hero elimination = 50 EXP (non-hero is 5) *Hero elimination with melee attack = 60 EXP (non-hero is 10) Page not finshed note: if information is incorrect, please recorrect.